New Year, New Love
by goctyudicbdkvhb175749674
Summary: Hi people! Here's a new year special for you all! Warning: Contains Yaoi, DynamisxRago pairing! Read at your own risk, AU! :) It's the New Year, and Dynamis is totally in love with Rago, but he doubts that Rago loves him back, he doesn't really have friends now, so would he ever get a boyfriend? And what if Rago has these secret love feelings for Dynamis as well?


**Hi people! Although I don't always write yaoi, I still enjoy writing it once in a while, so here it is, a DynamisxRago story as my New Year special! I just love the pairing too much! I want to thank BloodyNightStalker for introducing me to the pairing in the first place!**

**Dynamis and Rago are just so cute together! Eek! I just want to squeal from the sheer cuteness of Dynamis and Rago together! Well, sit back, maybe grab a hot chocolate, and hopefully, enjoy!**** Also, this is an AU(alternate universe).**

* * *

><p>Dynamis strolled down the streets shuffling around the snow with his foot shaking. He wrapped his grey jacket around him as the coldness surround him. His grey wool hat held his fluffy lavender-grey hair, and his grey gloves didn't really do much to keep his fingers warm.<p>

His dark-blue jean soaked up the water from the snow as he walked through the streets with the snowflakes whirling in front of his face landing everywhere. Blue eyes looked up to the sky to see dark-grey clouds seeing the snow flutter down like little ice flakes with wings.

A gentle breeze danced through the air, and Dynamis wondered around the streets deep in his thoughts and in the world of dreams airing around him taking the cold away. The next year would start soon, and he had to go to this huge WBBA New Year party.

He shuttered at the thought, and he felt like dying at the Christmas party a few days ago. He hated huge parties, a lot. All the people, the loud noises, some weirdo trying to start a conversation with him. With the party and the next year mere hours away, Dynamis had to relish in his last few moments of time to himself for the day.

Oh how people judged him, criticize him about his dislike of parties, they would laugh at him because he liked to listen to Taylor Swift and country music, everyone would point at him and tell him to stop writing romantic poetry, and cruel humans would just bully him over his personality and interests.

Well, a few people accepted him, Ginga and his friends did, but Dynamis just knew them, he didn't really hang out with them or anything like that, they would just invite him to parties and stuff, and Dynamis would just stand in a corner and watch and think about his crush.

He had a crush on Rago, he did, he turned sixteen a few months back and had this crush since the age of thirteen, so he had a secret crush on Rago for about three years.

If people treated him the way they did now, what would happen of admitted he loved another guy? He just lived in fear that no one would consider him as human if he told people more about him. He had difficulty accepting himself, why would other people accept him?

Dynamis sighed, no one knew he had a crush on Rago, but he wanted to tell someone, he really did, he just had this fear stopping him, so he resorted to just standing in the corner and avoid social interactions all together.

Rago probably wouldn't even notice him and brush him off as an insignificant speck. Rago didn't really talk much, but one glare from him could make anyone shrink down.

Clutching Jade Jupiter in his pocket, Dynamis wondered around in the streets deep in his thinking as usual directing his eyes towards the cement his feet walked on. Tap, tap, tap, went his feet on the ground. He tucked in his copy of the book "Twilight," part of one of his favorite book series of all time **(I never actually read the Twilight series! XD)**.

He had his book, so he could probably read throughout the party. Maybe no one would take notice of him. He knew that Rago would come to the New Year party, and Dynamis considered pretending to read but actually internet-stalk Rago on Facebook **(I don't have a Facebook account either! XP)** or something on his phone behind his book.

Dynamis' phone started ringing with a song by Mozart as the set ring tone. Dynamis gulped as a shaky hand held up the phone to answer the call, "H-hello...? O-oh... Hello Madoka... Yes, I will be at the party..." Dynamis' voice trailed off as he quickly ended the call. "Okay, bye!" Dynamis pressed the hag up button on his phone sighing in nervous cold sweats.

He ran off stopping in front of the WBBA gulping, "How did I get myself into this...?" Dynamis took a deep breath and entered. The automatic sliding doors slid open as Dynamis strolled on the tile floor going towards the elevator. The elevator gave out a faint ding as the doors opened to let Dynamis in the elevator.

"You can do this, you can do this, you can do this..." Dynamis repeated this phrase over and over again to try and calm his nerves fiddling with his fingers as his teeth chattered.

The elevator gave out a beep, and Dynamis could see the doors open up to reveal the floor the party took place on. He could see everyone eagerly in front of the TV counting down the New Year.

Heads turned and judgmental eyes stared at Dynamis as he hesitantly walked in swallowing a building lump in his throat. "H-hello..." Dynamis gave a shaky breath clutching his book eyeing the corner on the edge of the room thinking, _"Okay, okay Dynamis, you can do this... Just go to that corner and read..."_

Opening his book, Dynamis slid down the wall hiding his face behind his book once in a while peeking from the behind the pages. His blue eyes blinked between the pieces of paper when another ding filled the air. Dynamis gasped, Rago entered the room!

The nervous teen started shaking again immediately drawing his book closer in somewhat protection. _"Please don't notice me, please don't notice me, please don't notice me...!"_ the thoughts scrambled through Dynamis' head, and he shuttered when Rago approached the corner he hid in. His eyes widened and his pupils dilated in fear.

"I'm just gonna... go..." Dynamis slid out the corner away from Rago. To Dynamis, Rago looked really, really, HOT! Dynamis found Rago's personality very interesting... Maybe fate decided that Dynamis and Rago... didn't really belong with each other, but who knew? Maybe it did. Dynamis would just have to wait and find out.

Scooting away from Rago, Dynamis ducked under the crowds of people swiftly scuttling to the table with the fruit punch. Dynamis pour some red fruit juice for himself taking a sip of the sweet red liquid. "Ew... Too sweet..." Dynamis nearly gagged at the taste of the sickly sweet fruit juice. "Someone probably added three bags of sugar to this...!"

Sticking his tongue out, Dynamis dumped the cup full of the fruit punch that nearly made him vomit into the trash can. How could people drink this stuff? Dynamis saw the people next to him gulp down the sugary liquid.

Dynamis' stomach growled, and Dynamis realized his hunger. Dynamis took a glance at the food table that mostly contained pizza and random snacks such as mini-hot-dogs stuff in a flaky bread, fruit and vegetables on toothpicks, and different types of meat and ham and stuff on toothpicks.

Grabbing an apple, Dynamis took a bite when Madoka walked up to him, "You're probably hungry, why don't you get some pizza?" Madoka asked with an awkward smile scratching her hair.

"I hate pizza," Dynamis flatly responded in the most emotionless possible walking away in a quick and sharp turn. He really did hate pizza, he never really liked it and never knew why. No one never knew why he disliked pizza not understanding that he simply just didn't enjoy the taste.

Madoka anime sweat-dropped and walked away slowly wide-eyed. Dynamis mentally slapped himself as he bit into the apple sighing shaking his head. His spiky hair shagged in front of his face. "When will this be over?" Dynamis whispered to himself when glanced at the clock almost letting out an annoyed groan thinking, _"I've only been here to ten minutes?!"_

"Oh no... this is gonna be a long night..." Dynamis sighed burying his hair in his hands . His eyes shifted their attention towards a balcony. It looked so peaceful! Finally! He could get some peace and quiet! He highly doubted that people would take notice to his lack of presence anyway...

Light footsteps plunked carefully on the floor across the away from the loud noises, away from the flashy lights, away from the people that glared at him in disgust of him walking in the room. Why did everyone hate him? His own father hated him because he admitted to his father about him liking another male.

His father kicked him out of the house, so Dynamis didn't really have anywhere to stay at. No one knew that. He just kept the entire thing a secret as the event of his father kicking him out the house drove his fear of telling people about who he truly loved.

No one knew much about him, he just kept quiet, and everyone just knew Dynamis as this quiet dead silent shy person that is impossible to have a proper conversation with.

A cool night wind rubbed his skin fluttering through his cloths and hair as he slowly creaked open the glass door to open it leading to the balcony. His hands gripped on the metal poles of the balcony with his head tilting up towards the sky letting his eyes take in the star-patterned violent and indigo heavens above where all his ancestors rested.

The howling spirits and animals of the wind blew out the wind. Dynamis could tell the heavens all of his secrets, he could just shout it out and no one would know. He didn't know if the heavens could hear him or understand his major crush on Rago. Maybe it did hear him and decided to help him... but Dynamis didn't really want to spark false hope.

Streaks, diamond-like dots, the gods of the sky painting across the canvas known as nighttime with a complete set of diverse purples and jewels to decorate their piece of art having Dynamis feel just calm on the inside... so different from the hectic lives everyone else lived, away from the parties, the shopping, the noises, Dynamis loved it, he loved the thrill of peace the world could bring him.

He could sit there for hours and write about or draw some random pigeon that landed on the fence.

The world around him never ceased to amaze him, all the beauty mother nature created, he never got bored of staring at the stars for countless hours, he never got tired of laying down on the grass and listening to everything around him, he could entertain himself for the entire day from just writing poetry about the world around him.

No one understood why Dynamis did that, no one understood how Dynamis could pass the day by just from taking a walk around the woods observing trees, no one bothered to appreciate the breathtaking and often abstract artwork Dynamis could conjure, everyone had a very shallow understanding of Dynamis, and no one wanted to dig deeper into Dynamis' world.

Glossy eyes stared at the shooting stars and galaxies that adorned the skies complementing the dark yet glowing air perfectly. That's how Dynamis viewed the world, or at least one of his views. He could see the world as cruel, deadly, beautiful, astonishing, amazing, fascinating, colorful, merciless, mysterious, secretive, graceful, are just some of the things Dynamis could view the world as.

Thoughts raced through his head, life a metaphor, deep in the images unfolding in his mind.

A small smile slowly crept its way on his lips as Dynamis supported his head on his hand with his arm resting on the metal frame of the balcony. His facial features let go of the strain on him, his half-lidded eyes wondered off with the dancing pictures of birds and leaves and other fragments of his imagination, his body relaxed.

He didn't feel quite as tense anymore, and Dynamis gave out a calm sigh.

"Whistling clouds, blissful skies, your wind is the animal's happy cry, all your life, makes all fly, Mother Earth Gaia, I will never forget you, not in life, not when I die~..." Dynamis giggled at himself, he could write a better poem, but he just needed a little poetry to clear his head of stress rising his hand up to cover his mouth lightly hiding the laugh.

"And with your soul I am intertwined," a chuckling voice made Dynamis turn and for his eyes to widen. Dynamis' hair swished around in a spin, and he covered his face in protection.

"O-oh... R-Rago..." Dynamis gulped. Why did his crush have to spontaneously show up while he giggled at himself when he wrote a poem that most people thought didn't make sense? "W-what... are y-you doing here?"

"Eh, just needed a little peace and quiet. Didn't know you like poetry," Rago shrugged walking over as Dynamis quickly scooted away is cold sweats. He used his hands to hide away his blushing cheeks as the love-struck teen shifted his eyes towards the ground.

"Dynamis...?" Rago blinked after Dynamis didn't respond to his sentence. An awkward silence settled him as the two quickly exchanged eye-contact before looking away from each other darting their eyes to the ground.

_"He knows my name?!"_ the thought rushed through Dynamis' brain shaking like a loose feather on a bird in flight. _"He has poetic language?! Who is he?! Why is he helping me finish off a line in some crappy poem I blurted out?!"_

A warm arm wrapped around Dynamis' shoulders as Dynamis internally fangirled squealing on the inside. "R-Rago..." Dynamis' face flushed with crimson red coloring it.

Rago looked down at Dynamis with a shy smile on his face he tried to hide pointing to a mistletoe plant on the balcony ledge. Dynamis and Rago saw the famous mistletoe plant growing in a clay pot. "Um..." Dynamis took the hint. "It's not Christmas anymore... and a little late..."

"I don't care of it's a little late," Rago creased Dynamis' cheek leaning closer pressing his lips on Dynamis' forehead as Dynamis blushed harder feeling the moist warm lips on his forehead.

Rago's eyes widened as he quickly pulled away, and Dynamis took a few seconds for the shock to sink in. "S-sorry!' Rago touched his lips with his fingertips with nervous energy buzzing through him.

"Why are you apologizing?" Dynamis' innocent voice chimed in Rago's ears as Dynamis now took the turn to lean closer in an actual lip to lip kiss as both their eyes widened. Their hands touched each other grasping the other's fingers as they tried to overcome the intense situation.

They both smiled as Rago pulled Dynamis close whispering into his ear, Rago decided he would do it, he would actually say the quiet quivering words, "D-Dynamis... I know and sound ridiculous and that you have every right not have this feeling... But... I love you... I've had a crush on you the first time I laid my eyes on you... w-will... you love me back?"

Dynamis looked up at Rago's eyes, they looked so sincere, so gentle, so caring, and Dynamis hugged Rago with a soft voice and tears of joy dripping down his face, "R-Rago... I have a confession as well... I have a crush on you too..."

Rago and Dynamis actually had a lot similarities, they liked poetry, they enjoyed nature, no on understood them, they just had different ways of expressing their loneliness. "So, you... wanna join the party?" Rago asked tilting Dynamis' head up.

"Why not?" Dynamis pulled Rago in by the hand as the excited chatters of the party guests filled the room counting down the last few seconds of the year.

"Three, two one! Happy New Year!" confetti swished through the air, noisemakers, well, made noise, and cheering filled the air.

"Happy New Year," Dynamis giggled to Rago. "I hope to have a nice year with you..."

Rago chuckled, "I hope to have a good year with you too." And with that, hand in hand, they walked out the WBBA, and you know what? They really did have a good year with each other and hoped to have many other good years together to come. And in that one New Year's Eve, their lives changed for the better no longer feeling the loneliness bite them.

Finally, someone to cuddle with, someone to talk to, someone to care about, someone to love. They no longer cared about the judgment they faced, they no longer payed attention to the labels people gave them and even made friends along the way.

And that next year, Dynamis and Rago found themselves at the WBBA New Year party once again on the exact same balcony they meet giggling with each other feeling the wind once again fill the air blowing through their hair and on their faces.

"Happy New Year," Dynamis nuzzled against Rago's chest.

"Happy New Year," Rago hugged Dynamis in a snuggling embrace. "Happy New Year love." They still hated huge parties, but they didn't hate each other, they loved each other to pieces, and that really lit up any annoying party.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the ending was a little fast, I sometimes struggle with that. Well, anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed it, and please read, review, and favorite if you like the story! Should I write another story about the two? Please telling me in the reviews! Happy New Year everyone!<strong>


End file.
